Shadows Hold Secrets
by DistanceMaster
Summary: Rewrite of Lord of Horses and Insanity. Yugi has a lot of secrets that he keeps hidden. When Seto Kaiba is asked by the city of Domino to host another Battle City Tournament, all of Yugi's secrets are forced into the open, changing his future and the future of those around him forever. SetoxYugi. Possible other pairings. Triggering possibly. Slash?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I recently went back and read one of my older works: Lord of Horses and Insanity. I decided to rewrite it because I felt that the writing was nowhere near as good as my other stories, despite this being one of the oldest "fanfictions" that I've come up with. The writing was pretty bad in my opinion, but I liked the story and didn't want to abandon it so here it is: the rewrite anyway. I hope everyone likes the new version as much or even better than the original. It needed a revamp. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT! I have other works in need of love too.**

* * *

Prologue

_He remembered hearing once that darkness was the element to be feared, that shadows would swallow him up in nightmares and terrors unimaginable. They would curl around his ankles and drag him back into the dark, his body reeking of sweat and slick with fear. The gloom would cover his eyes, fill his mouth and his nose, plugging his ears until all of his senses were dulled. He was supposed to fear the dark. It was where monsters and thieves and demons lived._

_Darkness, however, had become his closest friend since then. He relished in it, sighing with relief whenever the shade of anything, even a hulking figure towering over him, covered his thin and shaking body. It relaxed him and calmed his wildly beating heart, despite the pain that often followed._

_Light made him jittery and wary. It illuminated the scars on his body, the emaciated quality of his tiny figure. It highlighted the dull eyes and the wild hair, signaling to everyone what kind of a child he was. It made the red scabs that covered his healing cuts ache and the white patches of rough skin on his legs burn even harsher than they had when the ugly wounds had blistered into existence. _

_No, light was the thing to be feared. Shadows could hide anything that was ugly, repugnant, or wished to be forgotten. Light didn't allow for that. It was open and harsh, critical and dangerous. It exposed him and that was not something he liked at all. _

_He knew that he hadn't seen more than a few slivers of light for a while. The exact time was lost on him, but he believed it to be about ten days or so. Hiding in the shadows did not help him keep time, a concept that he also hated. Time was directed by the giant ball of fire in the sky, the greatest source of the great traitor that was light._

_Shifting where he lay against the white wall, he groaned quietly. Every movement he made caused a sharp pain to run through his thin frame, although the origin was often lost on him. Everything seemed to hurt. His body was sore and the welts on his back were still healing, the scabs having partially rubbed off during his last stint of sleep. The skin on his right side was chapped and raw from the rough texture of the carpet under him and the red blood that it was soaked in. His soles of his feet, hardened by calluses somehow ached despite the fact that he hadn't walked in what was probably days._

Be careful_, a voice whispered in his ear._

_Slowly, he lifted a hand to trace the ugly burn that wrapped around the front of his neck, the abused skin blistering with pain as the hard pad of his finger touched it. He hissed softly and let his hand drop again to the carpet, letting out a sigh._

_His breath was labored, the skin seeming to sink between his ribs every time that he took a breath. The air around him was thick and heavy, full of sweat that somehow continued to pour from his tired body. He could practically feel the water in the air as he breathed in, the liquid nearly condensing in his throat as the air slid into his hurting lungs. _

_Somehow though, the waterlogged air was a comfort to him. The smell was sickening and the atmosphere seemed to be trying to choke him, but he understood it. There were no secrets that he didn't know, no surprises, and full of pain. While he didn't enjoy the pain, at least he knew what it was._

_Suddenly, a sound broke through the silence and he let his eyes snap open. Without moving any part of his body, he glanced across the room and through the open archway to the slightly lightened living room beyond. A few thin slices of light drifted across the floor in the other room, giving him just enough light to see by._

_The sound came again, a loud creaking. He cringed and pulled his legs up tightly against his chest, his body protesting loudly. Thin bones rattled as he forced the tendons in his legs to move, his entire form shaking from the exertion. As the creaking of wood continued, he tucked his chin into his chest and covered his ears with his hands, trying with all of his might to block out the sound._

_He knew what was happening. Someone was trying to get inside the house, pulling at the wooden boards that he knew probably blocked the front door. A shudder ran through him as he heard the wood snap, followed by a muffled shout._

They're coming.

_Someone was coming. Someone was going to let the light in. Someone was going to disturb the dark house that he had chosen to die in._

_Tears dripped from his eyes as he focused entirely on that one train of thought, gripping it as tightly as he could. A sob caught in his throat and vibrated through his calcium-deprived bones, his chest, heart and lungs clenching. If he'd had the energy, he would have clenched his hands into tight fists._

Stay still.

_The snapping of wood filled the air and finally, the loud smash of the door being kicked in. He huddled in his dark corner, hoping to hide. His ears filled with the sound of heavy boots clacking across the slate floor in the entry, following the narrow hallway that led into the main part of the house. When the footsteps stopped, he held his breath._

_They were at the stairs._

_The footsteps began again, fewer this time. They had split up probably, a few of them moving to check out the rooms downstairs. He could hear them throwing open doors, the click of the latches that kept them closed trembling in the thick air. There was rustling, although he couldn't tell what it was from. Where they moving the couches in the den downstairs? Where they moving the curtains that covered the new steel door that led to the four-season porch?_

_Next came a loud scraping sound, a horrid wail of something being moved across the slate floor. Was that the table in the front entry?_

_He stilled when he heard the signature creak of the first step, his heart hammering in his chest. The tears that had been trickling from his wide eyes grew in number, falling faster. Lifting his hand away from his ear, he bit down on it to stifle a soft cry._

Quiet, _the ghostly voice whispered._

_He would have nodded if he could. The ghost-like figure behind him was still, watchful. It crouched, hands splayed across the wet carpet just centimeters from his lower back. He couldn't feel the ghost's invisible breath. It couldn't touch him and he couldn't touch it._

_His eyes squeezed shut when he saw a large form enter the living room, the image burned into his mind. It was a man, standing tall and proud. A handgun was stretched out in front of the man and the man's steps were quiet and cautious. The man looked around, the heavy vest bulking out the man's build to make it seem even larger than it really was. The man was more tall than wide, stringy, but strong. The man's hair was cropped short, surrounded by a faint halo of light that filtered in through the boarded windows._

_He could hear more people moving further up the stairs, heading to the third floor. His eyes were closed as tightly as he could make them, his yellowed teeth biting down into the flesh of his hand. He tasted blood, but ignored the coppery tang of it. The man was moving into the dining room, the room he lay huddled in. He could hear the man's footsteps as he approached the table that was pushed into the corner, shadowing the small form hidden in the corner._

They aren't going to leave any time soon,_ the ghost whispered. _They are going to find you.

_He silently cursed the ghost behind him, fighting to ignore it. They couldn't find him. They wouldn't find him. He didn't want them to._

_There was a soft creak and a click, followed by a gasp. The light burned his skin and he squeaked, curling up into an even tighter ball. All of his senses drove into overload. Every tiny pinprick of light that fell across his skin was painful to the touch, scorching the pale exterior that covered his bones and organs. The sounds that pounded into his ears grew in volume, rising up to a wail that was as loud as anything he'd ever heard before. The stench that hung in the air around him became as pungent as that of a dead body and his sight transformed from black to red as the light fell across his closed eyelids._

"_Kiru, you'd better get up here! I found the kid!" a deep, resounding voice called, the sound echoing against his eardrums._

Told you so.

_He heard the man move, his quiet steps across the carpet seeming as loud as when they had stormed across the slate downstairs. He felt the large body settle next to him, clicking off the flashlight as he recoiled away from it. There was a soft thud as the flashlight was dropped to the man's side and he could feel the warmth of the adult's body as he inched closer. He didn't hear anything that the man was saying, his ears blocking out the sounds. He tried to protest, but the ghostly figure at his back kept him silent._

He's going to get you out of here. You need to leave. It isn't time yet to die.

_As the hot hand touched his shoulder, he jerked and let out a cry, his teeth releasing his bleeding hand. The man's hand twitched on his shoulder, but did not pull away, rubbing it calmly, softly, as though to comfort him. He felt an arm slowly slide under him, lifting his aching, bloodied side off of the carpet. A soft moan escaped him as the man slowly and carefully lifted him from the spot he had believed to be his future grave. The fabric of his ripped pants chafed against the ruined skin of his legs, but he ignored it. _

Be calm. Be strong,_ the ghost murmured as the man settled his thin form in his arms. _Now isn't the time to die.

_He was about to reply to the ghost when the man stood, lifting his completely into the air. His grip tightened on the man's arm as he carried him away from that rank dining room. He heard a few voices, but their words were incomprehensible to him. All sound seemed to die and vanish, his senses dulling. _

_He could only feel the warmth of the arms carrying him._

It's time to live, _the ghost whispered, following the man as they followed the steps down to the main hallway below._

_A shiver ran through him as they approached the light beyond the door. Through his still-closed eyelids, he could sense the harsh light beyond. He squirmed slightly in the man's arms, but the man's grip on him only tightened. Relaxing against the heavy, bulletproof vest, he let out a sigh and let his hands rest in his lap. The man was saving him, even if he didn't want to be saved._

Everything will be better, _the ghost said._

_Maybe? Could it get better? Was it possible? His life had been darkness for the last few weeks and so bright and full of light before. As much as he hated to leave the dark shadows of the boarded-up house that he had been locked in, he had no choice._

_A small smile jerked on his lips. Maybe it was possible. Maybe the ghost was right. The ghost was usually right anyway. Why wouldn't the ghost be right about this?_

_Finding his voice, he croaked, "What is your name?"_

_The man replied, but he paid no attention. He could feel the ghost's grin through the man's vest and chest, sensing it in the air around him._

You named me Ataullaha, remember? The Lord of Insanity, king of darkness and sweat and safety. I am your other half, everything that you lost in that prison of light.

"_Am I safe?"_

We are now. The shadows cannot protect us anymore, but this light isn't like the one before. It won't hurt us. We'll be back with those that care about us.

_He rested his head against the man's chest, his smile calming into a content, relaxed look. Slowly, his dark eyes opened, the spark of life once again returning. Reaching up, he clutched at the man's vest, his thin fingers trying to dig into the rough fabric._

"_Don't worry kid. You're safe now," the man said, his deep voice vibrating through the vest and into his fingers._

"_How?" he asked._

Just trust me. I am Ataullaha, your protector, your guardian. The shadows let you create me from your soul, from your broken spirit. Just let me do my job and we'll be safe, _the ghost said._

_He didn't say anything else, listening to the shouts of the people around him. He kept his eyes closed, not daring to open them. The bright light of the sun would burn his eyes after so long in the dark. As much as he hated seeing it, he didn't want to become blind either. Ataullaha had said to trust him and he was going to do just that. _

_It couldn't get any worse, could it?_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you like the new prologue? I may rework some of the plot from the original story so don't freak out if things are changed. For instance, I introduced Ataullaha earlier than I did in the original, although I won't explain who he is until later. If this story is new to you, you can go back and read the original, but I wouldn't. It would ruin the surprise. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the rewrite for Chapter 1! So much better, thank God! REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Excitement filled the air as a crowd gathered in Domino City's main square. People of all kinds -tourists, students, the elderly, passersby- talked amongst themselves, throwing glances at the row of people lined up in front of the stage at one side of the plaza. A line of barricades was all that separated the crowd from the duelists that stood waiting, most of them slightly annoyed. News stations from all around the world were camped around the edge of the crowd or near the podium, reporters giving updates on the event that was drawing so much attention worldwide.

In the line at the base of the podium, Joey Wheeler was whining and snarling. His blond hair seemed to come to life as he spat curses at the sky, his rapid head movements making the blond strands stand up straight in annoyance. His lips were pursed and his brown eyes narrowed as he looked around him, searching for one of his least favorite people in the entire world.

"Where the hell is dat bastard?" he muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

Beside him, his friends were all sighing with impatience. Joey's attitude, while nothing new, was starting to wear on them all. The day was hot and humid, soaking all of their clothes with sweat. Even the two shortest members of the group, a pair of young men that looked so similar that they could be twins, had abandoned their signature leather pants in exchange for lighter cotton material.

"Kaiba likes to make an entrance. He'll be here eventually," Yami replied from where he stood next to Joey.

The Pharaoh wiped some sweat away from his forehead, scowling at it.

"Stupid humidity. I curse the god that created such a monstrosity," he said.

His smaller counterpart, Yugi Muto, glanced up at the Pharaoh, studying the peculiar look on his face. Although he had acquired his own body a few months earlier, Yugi still had no problem reading his darker half's moods and Yami had been in a bad mood the entire morning, starting from the moment that he'd heard one particular name.

Yami's dislike for Seto Kaiba was as legendary as Kaiba's dislike for their entire group. It was nearly impossible for them to not glare when in each other's presence and such moments usually resulted in a verbal sparring match that ended in one of them storming off in complete annoyance.

Yugi knew fully well how much Yami disliked Seto Kaiba and while he did not agree with his partner, he knew that it was best for Yami to stay as far away from the CEO as possible. Whenever the man was mentioned, Yami always got the same look on his face. It was comprised of a scowl that looked halfway between anger and indifference and it only made an appearance whenever the tall brunette was around or mentioned.

"I just want to get on with dis," Joey hissed, practically gritting his teeth. "I would bet you twenty dollars that the guy is holding us all out here in the heat on purpose!"

"He's probably hoping that we'll all die of heat stroke," Yami snarled.

Yugi didn't reply to his friends' comments. Instead, he turned his attention to the crowd before them. Cameras were flashing all around them as the reporters took pictures of the line of duelists. Yugi shifted uncomfortably as one of them turned to look at him. He didn't think that he'd ever get used to the immense media coverage that had hounded Yami and him ever since their decisive win at Duelist Kingdom. The cameras made him nervous and the questions of the shouting reporters didn't help. He almost never made any sort of comment, preferring to get away from them as soon as possible. Yugi was, by nature, shy and somewhat of a recluse, preferring the stay in his grandfather's shop and play games than go out actively seeking adventure.

He sighed to himself. Adventure, however, always seemed to find him. First, his father had a heart attack and was hospitalized. Then Pegasus stole his grandfather's soul and invited him to his island in order to win it back. A series of duels later, Yugi had become aware of a second soul, the Pharaoh's, living inside his body. Their duel with Kaiba had nearly resulted in the CEO's death, an event that was deeply engrained in Yugi's poor psyche.

A shiver ran up his spine as he thought about it. Unlike Yami and his other friends, the small teenager did not hate Seto Kaiba. In fact, he respected the brunette. At the age of sixteen, he'd taken over his father's company and revolutionized it, turning a profitable company into a mega corporation that spanned the globe. He was a genius, a master engineer of marvels and one of the most important promoters for Yugi's favorite pastime: Duel Monsters. Without Seto Kaiba, Duel Monsters would never have reached the apex of popularity that it held now. The other teen had made the duel disk, taking the idea of holographic gaming that Pegasus had created and took it to a whole new level.

Yugi nearly started blushing when he thought about the young CEO. It also didn't hurt that the small teenager found Seto Kaiba extremely attractive.

Suddenly, there was a flash and Yugi was thrown out of his thoughts. Another cameraman had taken a photo of him, nearly dancing with joy as he examined it on the screen of his camera. Yugi shot him a bright smile. His thoughts, though, were less than sunny and bright.

'Don't think about it. They'll never know. They can take as many pictures as they want and they'll never know. No one will,' he thought as more cameras flashed and snapped.

Feeling a light tap on his arm, the teenager glanced up to see Yami looking at him, a small frown masking his face. Giving his friend a small shrug and a smile, Yugi turned to face forward again.

"This is getting a lot of media attention," Marik Ishtar said from Yugi's other side.

The blond Egyptian fidgeted slightly as his gaze swept over the crowd. Yugi could feel him cringe a little, unused to the crowds. The blond had practically grown up in a tomb with only his family for company. Large crowds were a fairly new concept to him and Yugi felt sorry for the older man. Even with his brother nearby (and it was easy to spot Odion with his enormous size, dark skin, and the black carving on the side of his face), Marik couldn't find it in himself to be comfortable.

"Of course it is. Last year's tournament was one of the best tourist attractions for the city in years. This year, it is just going to get bigger, especially with this level of skill present. Seems that Kaiba only invited the best back," Yami muttered.

"I'm somewhat surprised at the former Rare Hunters are here, though," Marik replied, motioning to his former puppets that stood at the far end of the line.

Yugi leaned forward a little to examine the group of men standing to the far right. The mute bald man, Strings, and Seeker, the one that had taken Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon from him, were the two most easily recognizable. Seeker still bore that maniacal smirk on his face while Strings was completely emotionless and cold.

"It only makes the competition tougher and the prize all the more rewarding," Joey laughed.

Again, Yugi said nothing. He clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Suddenly, the attention of the reporters and the crowd was diverted away from the line of duelists, focusing on the man that was approaching the stage with two bodyguards at his heels. Seto Kaiba looked just as angry and harsh as ever, his designer shoes clacking loudly on the stone sidewalk. His silver eyes were narrowed into a fierce glare as to walked up onto the stage and stood behind the podium.

None of the duelists that were assembled just in front of the stage turned to look at him. In fact, Yugi closed his eyes, letting his chin fall downwards a bit to shadow his eyes as Seto began to talk.

"Today signals the start of the second Battle City Tournament. Last year, this tournament gained world-wide attention for the power and skill of those who participated and, this year, we hope to repeat that performance."

Yugi smiled a little, hearing the very apparent sarcasm in the CEO's voice.

"Now, the rules will be the same as last year, but I shall repeat them for good measure. Every duelist starts off with one chip that is part of a larger map to the location where the final rounds will held. At the start of each duel, both duelists put up their chip and a card as tribute. If they lose, both the chip and card are given to the winner. When a map is complete, then that duelist is allowed to participate in the finals. May the best duelist win."

With this final word, Seto threw an angry glare at the Yugi and Yami's backs, eyes narrowing further. Yugi ignored the look while Yami returned it when Seto left the stage. Sighing, Yugi tapped his taller counterpart on the arm.

"Let it go," he said as the other duelists around them started to wander off.

Yami rolled his eyes as he followed after his hikari. Marik fell into step beside him and they both watched Yugi carefully as he led them past the crowd. Joey and Yugi were walking side by side, chatting happily about something that neither Marik nor Yami could quite make out.

The Pharaoh set his lips in a firm line to fight the temptation of reading his hikari's mind. Yugi's moods were much more of a mystery to Yami, who did not always understand the happy-go-lucky attitude of his younger counterpart, but they had established the rule against reading minds when Yugi had first become aware of his existence. They may have shared a body, but Yugi was still entitled to some amount of privacy.

"Is something up?" Marik asked quietly.

"Something's bothering him, but I don't know what," Yami replied.

"And you haven't asked him about it?" Marik asked.

"It's not my place to pry. If he needs my help, he'll let me know," Yami sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"I can't see Yugi doing that though. He'd probably think he was bothering you with nothing."

"Yugi likes to do things on his own terms, it is true. Keeps him in control, I guess, but if something really bad was going on, he would come to me," the Pharaoh argued.

"I never thought of Yugi as controlling," Marik said, smiling a little.

"He's not with most things, but when it comes to his own personal problems, he is," Yami murmured, his gaze boring into his smaller friend's back.

Marik glanced over at the Pharaoh, curious, but he kept his face emotionless.

"What's changed that has you so worried?"

Stopping, Yami looked down at his feet for a moment, trying to find a way to formulate what he was going to say. Marik didn't dare to interrupt his thought process and resigned himself to silently waiting.

"He hardly sleeps anymore and when he does, it's only for a few hours," the Pharaoh murmured softly.

"Is it nightmares or-"

"-I believe so. I don't have any real proof though."

"You won't look into his mind?"

"Just because your dark side loves to find any possible weaknesses that you have doesn't mean that I like doing the same," Yami spat.

"I'm sorry! I was just asking," Marik cried.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Yami murmured, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "I haven't been sleeping well either."

Marik frowned, focusing his piercing glare on the Pharaoh. "You don't sleep either?"

Shaking his head, Yami sighed, "I've been having these weird dreams when I do. I know I'm in the Shadow Realm, but there's something strange about it. It's completely silent and I'm alone. Then this small figure appears. I think it's a boy, but I can't tell."

"You can't tell?" Marik asked.

"It's dressed in this black robe that covers its entire body. How am I supposed to tell?" Yami replied.

"A black robe?"

Yami nodded. "It's so long and I couldn't even see if it had feet or even hands. It's shaped like a human, but you know how the Shadow Realm is. Something can look like something else and end up being completely different."

"I understand. Any other distinguishing marks?"

"Not really. It just stands there and stares at me for a while before turning around and walking away, disappearing into the shadows. All it leaves behind is a trail of bloody footprints."

Marik froze, stopping in his tracks. Yami, upon noticing his friend, stopped as well, frowning heavily. The blond stared at the Pharaoh, blue eyes wide and his mouth open a little.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Ataullaha."

"Who?"

"He's a newcomer to the Shadow Realm, otherwise known as the Lord of Insanity from what Malik has said. Whereas the monsters you used for dueling are thousands of years old, Ataullaha has only been there for a decade or so. No one knows what he looks like, but he's incredibly powerful," Marik said slowly.

Following the disastrous end to the previous Battle City Tournament, Marik's alter ego, Malik, had been offered a place as the spirit of the Millennium Rod, but on the agreement that he would never try to take over Marik's body again. The spirit had agreed and became a strong figure within the powers of the Shadow Realm, just as Yami and Bakura were. He'd actually calmed somewhat from the homicidal maniac that they'd first met during the finals. Now, he and Marik were close friends, almost like brothers.

"No one is sure where he came from since the demons nor the monsters want to claim him as their own. He's as strong as any of the souls in the Millennium Items and even more dangerous," Marik finished.

"In the Shadow Realm? Is that even necessary?" Yami asked, laughing a little.

"Don't laugh, Pharaoh," Marik murmured, his face a mask of seriousness. "If Malik is scared of Ataullaha, then he is a serious threat."

"Towards us?"

"I'm still not sure. No one else has found anything beyond what Malik already told me," Marik sighed.

"What could the dreams mean?" Yami asked.

Marik shrugged. "I don't know really. My sister knows more about dreams than I do. Shadi would probably know the most but you know how he is. He comes and goes as he wishes."

"I can't even tell if he's trying to threaten me or something else," Yami murmured.

I'll call my sister tonight. Hopefully she can help us."

"Yami, Marik! Hurry up!" Joey shouted.

The two Egyptians looked up to see Joey and the others waiting for them at the far end of the block. Even from that far of a distance away, Yami could feel Yugi's eyes on him, his emotions unreadable and confusing. Gulping, Yami steeled himself and gave a small smile.

"We'd better catch up or he'll think we're up to something."

Seto had stormed away from the podium, his bodyguards trying hard to catch up. He gritted his teeth and hissed something unintelligible under his breath. His normal anger had been spiked by seeing that annoying little brat and his friends. Sure, he hadn't seen the two cheerleaders, but they'd been somewhere in the crowd, he just knew it.

It annoyed him to no end that he'd been forced to invite Yugi and his like to the tournament. Of course, having Yugi and Yami there gave him more chances to steal the title of King of Games from either of them (or preferably both), but the smaller boy's personality grated on his nerves like a rough, porous stone. Then there was the mutt that came along with the deal. Seto quickly pushed the thought of Joey out of his head, preferring to stick to his rival than the ragged mutt. It only increased his drive to destroy that smiling little bastard.

"Sir, we-"

"-Get out of here!" Seto shouted at his bodyguards, rounding on them. "There are duels to be fought!"

"Right away, Sir!"

They scampered off, leaving the CEO by himself in the busy street. People stared at him as he stormed past them, recognizing him as one of the most powerful men in the country. He ignored them completely, scowling at anyone who tried to step in his path. Noticing someone up ahead, the CEO's scowl turned into a smirk. One of the former Ghouls, a tall, slim man with as fierce of eyes as Kaiba's own was waiting on the street corner, the duel disk on his arm more than apparent.

"Well, the weak must fall for the mighty to rise."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review anyway because it keeps me writing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter features a lot of cuts and paragraphs from different chapters, condensing a lot of useless action and chapters into one. Also, the first meeting with Yumi (if you never read the original, please don't because it will ruin everything) has been completely cut. I really hated that scene with all of my being, but stupidly posted it anyway. Well, here's the newest version. I hope y'all like it. REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi and the others had split up, each heading in a different direction. Yami had gone north with Tea practically fawning after him, which annoyed the Pharaoh to no end. When he'd walked away, Yugi could feel the annoyance rolling off of his taller counterpart, making him laugh softly. Joey and Tristan had offered to go with Yugi, but he'd refused, sending them on their own way to the west. Marik, hesitant about leaving Yugi on his own, had tried to persuade the small teenager to walk with them to the east. Odion, who had come as a supporter for his brother, however, had sensed Yugi's desire to be alone and dragged the blond away before he could say anything else. The tall man had winked and smiled at Yugi over his shoulder as they retreated.

Heading south, Yugi followed the busy streets, always on the look out for a duel. He didn't see any of the other duelists for several blocks until he came to a busy corner. Cutting into the ring of people that stood there, Yugi stopped and knelt down just behind the second row of spectators. The teenager quickly recognized both Seto and the duelist he was facing. After all, the man had been one of Marik's Rare Hunters the previous year.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi watched with interest as the hologram was summoned, roaring loudly. As he glanced at the rest of the summoned monsters on the field, Yugi was not surprised to find that Kaiba's skills were just as sharp as ever. The brunette had all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons in play as well as two face down cards. Yugi, having spent a lot of time dueling with Kaiba, guessed that they were traps.

He also knew that Kaiba had the former Ghoul right where he wanted him: defenseless. On the other side of the battlefield, the Ghoul had nothing to compare to the power of one Blue Eyes, let alone three. His one monster was knelt in a defensive position and all of his spells had been obliterated in previous turns. The man trembled a little with rage, having come to realize exactly where this was going.

"Attack my dragons!"

In an instant, there were three bursts of light. One rammed into the Rare Hunter's only remaining defense, destroying it. The other two were directed straight at the man, taking away any remaining Life Points he had. Kaiba smirked as he quickly withdrew his cards and shuffled them back into his deck. Walking over to the man, he held out a hand in silence. Reluctantly, the former Ghoul handed over both a single card, facedown, and the clear chip he'd been sent in the mail only a few days earlier.

"You're done," Seto said coldly.

The crowd around Yugi murmured softly as the CEO took off, angrily walking out of the circle. Yugi watched him carefully, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. When Seto was out of view, the small teenager sighed to himself and smacked his forehead hard, rubbing it.

He had liked –even possibly loved- Seto Kaiba since they'd met nearly a year and a half earlier. The raw power and pain of the young man had endeared Yugi to him, no matter what Yami felt about him. Then there was the fact that Kaiba was shockingly handsome. He had a strong face, fierce steel eyes, a muscled, but not overly, body-

Yugi violently shook his head and forced himself to stand. Everyone who knew him thought of him as a pure romantic, but Yugi was actual quite practical when it came to love. There were too many barriers that separated what Yugi wanted from reality, walls that had been erected by everyone else around him, including Kaiba himself. The teenager had no doubts that Kaiba hated him and he also knew that hatred was something that the angry CEO was not going to get over anytime soon.

Sighing, he followed the crowd as they dispersed to walk to their originally intended destinations. He groaned softly from the heat, his eyes drooping slightly as he walked. Rubbing his forehead with the base of his palm, he fought to keep himself awake. Now that the initial excitement was over, he felt drained and tired.

He hadn't slept for more than an hour or two each night for nearly two weeks. His body was exhausted and his mind felt numb as a result. Dreams, bloody and horrible, had been haunting him the entire time, preventing him from falling back asleep as soon as he woke up an hour later.

He remembered them clearly and they were the same almost every time. There was pain, shouting, blood, and fire and when he jerked up out of bed, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, he was covered in sweat. His shirt was always soaked down across the chest and down the back. The cotton pants he wore each night would cling to his legs and the sheets where always kicked to the edge of the bed.

The disturbing part was that for a few minutes after he awoke, he could still feel the slight sting of pain from the wounds inflicted in his dreams.

Yugi knew the origin of the dreams, although he hated to admit that he did, even to himself. As much as he tried not to think about it, the arrival of the dreams was concerning. They were supposed to have gone away and stay away. They weren't supposed to return and ruin his life once again.

He felt as though he was in a daze, his mind filled with cold mist. His vision was blurry and he hardly paid any attention to where he was going. It felt as if his body was moving on its own, a walking puppet. He may as well have had strings attached to every joint in his body. That would have made him feel more human.

Reaching up, he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the metal buckle of the leather strap on his neck. It was cool to the touch, raising goose bumps on the back of his hand. He hooked one of his fingers under the tongue of the buckle, lifting it up a little. Letting go, he listened to it lightly clink as it dropped back into place.

The small leather belt was one of Yugi's most prized possessions. He'd worn it every day since receiving it at age nine and, if he didn't have it wrapped around his neck, he felt naked, vulnerable. This fact was partly due to the bandages and ugly scar that he preferred to hide, but, more than anything, it was because the belt had once belonged to one of the most important people in his life. Whenever he touched it, he thought of her and he could almost smell the jasmine perfume that she had loved. The faint scent would fill his nose and sweep him back into the past, to a time before the scars and fear.

Sadness pricked his heart, sending waves of the depressing emotion through him. He missed her and the love she'd given him terribly. Even though he had the affections of many people, he'd found nothing to replace that of Saimei Muto. Not even his cousin, Indi, who he loved like a sister, came close.

Despite the passing years, Yugi had never forgotten when Saimei had looked like. Her face, almost identical to his own, was engraved into his mind. Just like him, she had the signature purple eyes of the Muto family, although her's had been a tiny bit darker. She'd been a tiny woman, standing at barely four feet eleven inches, but she'd been built like an Olympic athlete. Her hair, though, was what Yugi remembered the best. She wore the long, red locks in the same style every day: a high ponytail kept back by a circular gold clasp with her bangs hanging to frame her face. The only time that Yugi ever remembered seeing it down was when she had been sleeping.

Her death had left Yugi feeling hollow for a long time and what had followed had killed his soul even more. However, he never blamed her for her part in his demise. It had been a simple misreading of character.

Suddenly, someone stepped in his path. Before his rattled, numbed mind could catch up with that he was doing, he walked straight into someone's chest. His brain jumped back into action and he jerked back.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he cried.

His eyes widened as he recognized the silver jacket. Slowly, his gaze traveled up the firm chest to see the annoyed face of Seto Kaiba looking down at him. Yugi gulped softly, a slight blush spread across his face.

"Watch where you're going, midget," Seto snapped.

"Sorry," Yugi murmured.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the small duelist in front of him. He'd noticed the misty look in Yugi's eyes earlier and the almost helpless expression that went along with it. Kaiba had almost started to cheer for joy until the small teen ran right into him and turned his eyes upwards.

Never before had Seto been as close to Yugi as he was now. With a crack of lighting, it suddenly dawned on him how cute the other duelist was, especially blushing as fiercely as he was now. His eyes were large and a rich purple color as opposed to the maroon tone of Yami's. Surprisingly long eyelashes framed them, giving him a somewhat feminine appearance. His blond bangs swung easily in the light breeze, although the rest of his hair stayed solid in its pointed spikes. Seto was almost prepared to ask Yugi what kind of gel he used to achieve the effect when he realized that the small duelist didn't smell of chemical hair products at all.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Seto focused again on Yugi's face. The mist in his eyes had been replaced by the sharp edge of surprise and something else that he couldn't quite place. Embarrassment, was it?

"The both of you make me angry," he spat.

"Pardon me?"

"You and your cousin. You both piss me off."

Yugi frowned, searching his mind for any possible times when Seto Kaiba could have possibly met one of his cousins. Indi? No, she was one for dive bars and motorcycle shops. If a restaurant had a clean floor, it was too high class for her. Alexander and Samuel were in England. If anything, Kaiba would get along well with them, especially Alexander. Kenji was a possibility. He was an engineer after all, just like Kaiba was. Maybe-

"He's the opposite of you though. How can two people who look so much like, but act so differently piss me off just as much as the other?" Kaiba snarled.

Yugi's eyes widened. Oh! He meant Yami. The smaller teen nearly blushed. He's forgotten all about the Pharaoh's new, modern identity as a distance cousin. Of course Kaiba knew him. They hated each other with a burning passion.

Collecting himself, he started to apologize, "I'm sorry-"

"-Stop apologizing, you midget. Just get a move on. You're blocking my way," Kaiba hissed.

With a quick nod, Yugi took off running. When he was a few blocks away and rounded a corner, only then did he let the deep rush of heat rise onto his face. He felt as though his entire face was burning. He'd just made a complete ass out of himself in front of the beautiful genius that had seized control of his mind and thoughts since they'd met.

Seto watched Yugi leave, a strange feeling growing in his chest. His gaze trailed down to the small boy's back, following the curve of his spine to the waist. His hands itched to reach out, grab the duelist's thin hips, and pull him into his lap. Finally, his eyes fell to Yugi's ass, so small and tight. What would it be like to trail his fingers over the smooth skin of his thighs and reach around the lithe body for the probably just as small prize at-

He stopped himself there, slapping his forehead harshly. He growled at himself for daring to even think kindly of Yugi Muto, let alone what he looked like. The boy was annoying and that was it. Spinning on his heel, he set off to find another duel, although he doubted it would cool him off. It would at least give him something else to think about.

Quickly, he pushed away the strange feelings and searched for something to replace it with. He needed something familiar, something that would make him feel anger or indifference once again. His eyes scanned the crowd, landing on a familiar face. He snarled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Now, he was angry. No, more like absolutely, completely, one hundred percent furious.

'Why did I even agree to let that fucker come back? It was a waste of money and time,' he though as he stalked over to Yai.

Yugi's near twin had a cool, aloof expression on his face, his hands clenched lightly at his sides. The girl, Tea, was practically latched onto his arm. Seto rolled his eyes at the display. Desperate women were never appealing. Sensing the approaching storm, Yami turned around, the hatred apparent on his face. The two men stared at each other with nothing, but disgust for the other. Tea dropped back behind Yami, the fierce atmosphere making her nervous.

"What the hell do you want, Kaiba?" Yami spat.

"Is that any way to talk to the tournament host?" Seto asked, smirking.

"The only reason I'm ever slightly polite to you is because Yugi asks me to be. Answer the question, Kaiba," the Pharaoh muttered.

"I don't have to answer any questions you ask me. Speaking of the little brat, where is he? I thought that you two were practically attached at the hip," Seto replied.

"I too don't have to answer your question, but I will be the better person and do it anyway. He went off on his own, if you must know. Yugi does have a mind of his own, after all. Why the fuck do you even care?"

"I want to be sure that the brat doesn't suddenly lose and get kicked out before I can crush him."

The crowd around them had stopped to watch the exchange. No one was willing to either step in or leave it alone. Even Tea stepped back, falling into an unusual silence.

"Yugi won't lose and you know that," Yami said with confidence.

"I'm not so sure about that. He always had you to fight his battles for him," Seto laughed.

"He's stronger than you give him credit for."

"With a body like the one he has, I really doubt it."

"That's a bit below the belt, don't you think?" Yami asked. "You really will do anything to try and win."

"Should you really be the one to say that? You would have let me fall from the walls of Pegasus's castle if not for that brat," Seto laughed.

"I don't take orders from Yugi, if that's what you're insinuating," Yami replied.

"You're the one who said that you are only 'polite' because the brat told you to be."

Yami sighed in annoyance and Seto grinned. The shorter man knew that he had a point.

"I take my partner's wishes seriously. His happiness matters to me," he said.

"Do I sense an unrequited crush?" Kaiba asked mockingly.

This argument wasn't turning out as he hoped. His anger, while it had returned, was nowhere near where he wanted it to be. His frustration was only growing.

"Hardly. Yugi is like a younger brother to me. Don't you ever try to please your brother?"

"Don't you dare drag Mokuba into this," Seto hissed.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I love Yugi in the same manner that you love your brother. Yugi's prosperity and happiness are my first priority and always will be. I really have no idea what he sees in you, but Yugi likes you and if he tells me to be nice to an asshole like you, then I will try to be," Yami replied, his voice as hard and cold as ice.

"That is exactly what my problem is with you," Kaiba spat. "You're fakes. Both of you are."

"Why, because we try to be nice to people? That's not fake on Yugi's part. He really is like that."

"Cut the crap. No one could be that happy and act like that all the time. Mark my words: he's not who you think he is."

Yami rolled his eyes, letting out a hiss.

"I think I know Yugi better than you do," he muttered.

"Do you now?"

Towering over the smaller man, Seto barred his teeth like a dog and snarled. "Just make sure that you and the runt make it to the finals. It would be boring without a real challenge."

Yami returned his glare, engaging the taller teenager in a silent battle. The air around them seemed to move on its own accord, fighting to get away from the two angry men. Tea slowly inched towards Yami and grabbed onto his sleeve and tugged, trying to draw his attention away from Seto.

"Yami, come on. Let's go," she murmured.

Breaking the gaze, Yami show her a quick glance over his shoulder and nodded. He turned back to Seto and spat, "I'll see you at the finals, Kaiba. Don't lose."

Seto clenched his fists and growled as the shorter man walked away. How dare he question his skills as duelist! He wouldn't lose! He'd never lose! The Muto cousins were his to defeat and he was prepared to do anything to get there, even if the shorter one was somewhat cute.

A blond woman stood in an alley a few blocks away, her entire expression cold. She leaned back against the brick building behind her, not caring if her clothes got dirty. They were for show anyway.

Reaching up, she yanked off her blond wig, revealing the dark hair underneath. She kept it short enough to be easily covered by the flat tresses of the wig, all except for her lightning shaped bangs. Quickly taking out the bobby pins that kept them in place, she let them flopped in her face, having been released from the tight confines. With a quick brush through from her fingers, they flared out in either direction. She ran her hand over the rest of her hair, smoothing it back against her head. It was thick, but completely straight.

She grumbled something under her breath as she started to take out her contacts. It was a quick process, as she was used to the act by now. Pulling a plastic container out of her pocket, she closed her eyes and set the contacts into the liquid contents of the container. She then set it back into her pocket, the cold look still on her face.

"Fucking piece of shit," she hissed in English.

She opened her eyes, baring the shocking bright lilac color of her irises.

Turning away, she slowly made her way back to her hotel, looking around at the familiar cityscape with a smile on her face. It had been years since she'd been in Domino, but she was happy to see that not a lot had changed. The old family restaurants were still in their same places and selling the same food. Local shops that had been open since she was a child had their doors open for the public. Even some of the graffiti that decorated the walls of the alleys was the same as she remembered, despite the wear and tear that had faded certain parts of the paint.

Spotting her hotel, a cheap, rundown thing, she jogged across the street towards it, avoiding a couple of bikes. She threw the front door open and got into the tiny elevator. As the doors closed, she closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of molding fabric and old urine. She scrunched up her nose and shivered slightly at the shock it gave her senses.

Her lilac eyes slowly opened and fell on her altered reflection in the metal of the doors. It made her look taller than she really was, elongating her torso. She smiled at the reflection, laughing a little.

When the doors opened, she quickly stepped into the hall and made her way towards her room. She stopped at number 307, which was two doors away from the elevator. Sliding the key into the reader, she jerked it out, hearing the lock click. Grabbing the handle, she turned it and shoved to find it stuck against the frame. She sighed loudly and slammed her shoulder against the door, pushing it in.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn. It smelled just as bad as the elevator, but she didn't mind it at all. Taking off her jacket, she threw it on the bed in the corner, not caring enough to pick it up when it fell off the edge. The walls were a plain stark white, although they looked gray in the darkness. A small dresser was pushed up on one wall, an old TV resting on top. Next to the TV was a small bundle of cloth.

She smiled as she picked up the bundle and opened it. Lying in the center of the mass was an old, brown whip. It had a thick handle that was several inches long and fit perfectly in hers hand. Nine tails of knotted cotton cord extended off of one end menacingly.

Repositioning the whip in her hand, she turned to face one of the walls. She brought her hand back and cracked the whip along the white surface, leaving nine black marks in its wake. The air was filled with rampant electricity as she whipped the wall again and again and again until the muscles in her arm ached. As she dropped her arm to her side, she looked down at the whip.

'Been a while since I've done that,' she thought before glancing at the wall. 'It's too bad that walls can't weep blood. That little fuck forgot his promise. I'll have to remind him soon.'

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is much shorter than the last, but it delves into the mystery of the Khadim a little and introduces Indi. Cheer if you're excited to see our favorite blue-haired OC! REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT! Hopefully there will be more new content next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yugi was hiding behind a pile of stacked crates at the docks, no more than half a mile from where he'd run into Kaiba. His back was to the wood of a crate marked FRAGILE and his legs were pulled up to his chest. One arm was wrapped around them and the other was tucked into his body, his hand raised in front of his face. The reflection of light bounced off the screen of his cellphone, burning into the skin of his cheek as he stared at it. His thumb was poised over the dial button, prepared to strike or to pull away.

The pain of his dreams was beginning to bleed into the world of wakefulness. The skin that was stretched tightly over his right shin was throbbing and aching. Lines of irritation were streaking across his shoulder blades and down his back, not following any defined direction. His stomach felt empty and churning as he fought to keep down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat.

He knew that the situation was not good and that he needed the help.

Less than three blocks from where he'd left Kaiba, his right leg had suddenly given out, seized by the pain that lanced across his skin even now. He'd fallen to the pavement, drawing some chuckles from passersby. His palms were skinned and one knee of his pants was torn and ruined by the time he managed to push himself up onto his feet. He'd limped away as fast as he could, gritting his teeth as he slipped into an alley that had led to the docks. The moment that he was out of sight and hidden behind the crates, he'd slipped down into a sitting position, unable to move.

He'd sat there for nearly an hour, massaging his leg. When the pain had mostly subsided and only the tingling of relaxing muscles remained, he had pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Flipping it open and scrolled through the list of contacts, he'd quickly found the one he was looking for. Now all he had to do was press the green button.

He wanted to. He really did. The pain was a sign of a weakening Khadim, that he needed Adil's help. At the same time though, he was not prepared to admit his lies or to reveal his secrets, even to himself. He was fighting to forget them after all, to cover them up and shove them from his mind permanently. Wasn't that the meaning of a 'new start'?

Finally, he relented and dialed, holding the phone up to his ear. He listened to it connect, the buzz of a long-distance and weak connection ringing in his ears. Then came the rapid, vibrating tone of a phone chiming on the other end of the connection. It rang several times while he waited, filling the silence until someone picked up.

"**Hello**?" a tired voice asked on the other end of the line.

"**Adil**?" Yugi asked.

"**Hey Yu, what's up**?" the man groaned.

"**We have a slight problem**," Yugi murmured, shame blooming on his face in the form of a blush.

"**With the Khadim**?"

"**Yeah**."

"**Hang on a second**."

The faint rustling of cotton reached Yugi's ears through the receiver as Adil got out of bed. Then came the sound of Adil's leg hitting a table and cursing softly. Yugi smiled and almost laughed.

"**Alright, what's the problem**?"

"**A few things actually. I'm getting really strong pains in my right leg and my nightmares have returned. You said that they won't come back as long as I have the Khadim**."

He heard his friend curse on the other end of the line

"**Something isn't right then. The spell should have completely lasted through the end of next month when I was supposed to come see you. Something must be wrong with it. You haven't hurt your chest or anything have you**?" Adil asked.

"**No. I've been really careful**," Yugi replied, rubbing his thin and somewhat concave chest.

"**Okay. Clearly something is causing the spell to malfunction. I'll hop on the first plane I can get**," the Egyptian sighed. "**We'll get it sorted out**."

"**Do you need money for the ticket**?" the teen asked.

"**No. I still have a lot left over from when you paid me before. I'll easily manage as long as your grandfather agrees to feed me. I don't want to buy any food at the airport**," the man on the other end said.

"**Thanks, Adil**," Yugi murmured.

"**No problem. I'll see you soon**."

Adil quickly hung up and Yugi hit the end call button. Sighing, he glanced up at the sky above him. A few clouds drifted lazily across the bright blue expanse, having not a care in the world. Some seagulls soared into view, cawing loudly as they dove back towards the sea. A stray piece of paper fluttered down towards him, a flier for the Battle City Tournament. Yugi assumed that the wind had ripped it off of a building somewhere nearby and carried it gracefully to where he currently sat.

Grabbing it, he slipped the cellphone into his pocket and held up the flier instead. He found his name and Yami's typed at the bottom of the paper serving as some incentive to watch the tournament. Running his finger over the paper, he folded it up and placed it in his pocket alongside the cellphone.

Slowly, he stood up, groaning when his leg and back throbbed. His stomach protested and rolled as he made it up onto his feet. Gripping at the side of the crate, he left the shadow of his hiding spot, stepping out into the light.

Sensing a presence nearby, he glanced up to see the bald former Rare Hunter standing at the nearer end of the alley. Strings beckoned to him silently, motioning to the duel disk on his arm. Yugi frowned and tested the weight on his right leg.

It would hold.

With a nod, he followed String out of the alley and onto the dock, steeling every ounce of energy he had for an attack. As they turned to face each other, Yugi activated the disk on his arm, the holographic field appearing. He narrowed his eyes a little, a hint of darkness rising inside of him. Quickly pushing it down, he focused on the man across from him.

Adil was coming. Help would arrive soon. His secrets would be safe.

The Fukui Auto Repair Shop was filled with mechanics bustling about. A large accident early in the morning had given the shop's ten employees plenty of work for the day. A group of three men were huddled under a small Toyota, examining some of the damaged framework. The rest were rushing around, ordering new parts, finding badly needed tools, or something else like that.

Only one man, the owner Ren Fukui, was not involved in the work on the cars. He knelt in the far back corner of the shop, running a cloth along the engine of a black motorcycle. For the past three days, he'd painstakingly repaired and cleaned the Kawasaki, even replacing the only somewhat worn front wheel. The owner of the bike had been a favorite customer of his for years and Fukui took it on himself to take extra care of the deeply loved Kawasaki.

His eyes trailed over the black paint that he'd reapplied the morning before, checking for odd scratches that hadn't been there before. Finding none, his gaze moved onto the yellow decals that traced the inside of metal plates on the side of the motorcycle. Fukui had always been the kind of man who was proud of his work, but the repairs he'd done to this particular Kawasaki always made his ego swell more than anything else. Some of the other employees teased the old man that he loved the bike –and it's owner- more than his own wife, a claim that Mrs. Fukui easily brushed off. She, unlike the other mechanics, completely understood why Fukui paid so much attention to the bike.

Sitting back on his heels, Fukui brushed the sweat off of his forehead. Satisfied with his work, he stood up just as the bell on the door that separated the repair garage from the front of the shop rang. He turned and smiled widely when he saw a small woman step into the garage. The door swung closed behind her as she glanced over at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to pick up your bike," Fukui laughed as the young woman walked over to him.

"Sorry, but college classes trump coming to see you, old man," the woman shot back, her tone playful.

Fukui was by no means a tall person, but the young woman was much smaller. She stood at just a centimeter over four foot ten, coming up to the middle of Fukui's neck. Her hair was cut short, a few tiny waves of dark blue hair curling just under her ears. Only her bangs remained long, fanning out over her forehead in lightning-shapes pieces. The tight jeans that she wore revealed the raw power of her muscled legs. Her shoulders were strangely broad and thin, her collarbone sticking out a little. A pair of dark sunglasses hid her eyes.

"So how did the surgery go?" she asked.

"You sound like a concerned mother," Fukui joked as he knelt down again beside the Kawasaki.

"I love this bike almost as much as life itself. Why shouldn't I be concerned when someone keyed the hell out of it?" the woman replied.

"I've found myself wondering several times today if your dad made the right choice in buying you this bike. You always seem to run into trouble with it," Fukui said.

The woman rolled her eyes, though Fukui couldn't see it through her sunglasses.

"I always seem to get into trouble no matter what I do," she muttered.

Fukui smiled again and, reaching into his back pocket, retrieved a ring of keys. He threw them to the young woman who easily caught the ring. The keys jingled as she turned them over in her hand.

"Excited to get back on the road?" Fukui asked.

The young woman smiled and quickly shooed the older mechanic out of the way. Throwing one leg over the motorcycle, she sat down, running one hand over the handlebars. Tightening her grip, she set her fingers on the accelerator as her other hand set the keys into the ignition. Fukui stepped back as the bike roared to life, filling the room with the loud humming of an engine. Around the garage, the other mechanics stopped to watch.

"Feels good," the young woman shouted.

"I'm glad. You're one of my best customers," Fukui replied.

"Only because I'm always getting into trouble. I've cleared my bill with Marui so can I go?"

She shot Fukui a smile as he nodded. Pushing off of the ground with her right foot, she set the bike in motion, quickly darting out the open doors of the garage. When she reached the street, she stopped and glanced back at Fukui and the other mechanics that had gathered at the mouth of the garage. She grinned at them again before turning onto the street, riding away.

The motorcycle hummed contentedly under her as she dodged around cars and trucks. Her bangs whipped back against her forehead as the wind ran over her face and hair. She paid no attention to the speed gage, too busy thinking about what she was going to face when she got to the tournament and found her cousin. The call that she'd gotten from Adil not half an hour earlier was frantic and full of concern. He was worried that he wasn't going to get there in time.

As she came to a stoplight, she slowed her bike and waited for the light signaling her to go. She revved the engine, the loud sound resounding in her chest as his vibrated through her bones. A familiar spine ran up her spine, but she didn't smile at the feeling. The situation was serious. She had to find him.

The light changed and she took off like an arrow released from bow, flying past cars and other vehicles in her race to make to the pedestrian-oriented part of the city that was being used for Battle City. When she reached a parking lot at the edge of the area, she slowed and pulled into a stall. Kicking the stand down, she settled her bike against the pavement and ran her fingers through her short, dark blue hair. She raised herself off of the bike, swinging her leg over effortlessly. Shoving her keys into her pocket, she looked at the city around her, lifting up her sunglasses.

"Come on, Yugi. Where have you run off to?"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? REVIEW!**


End file.
